To date, compounds having potential to be an active ingredient in a herbicide for controlling weeds has been developed, and compounds having an activity of controlling weeds were found.
For controlling noxious arthropods, various compounds have heretofore been developed and used practically.
Pyridazinone compounds having an activity of controlling weeds and noxious arthropods are known (see, Patent Literatures 1-8 and Non patent Literature 1).